Dragon Ball Advanced: Zero Mortals Plan - Another Road
Dragon Ball Advanced: Zero Mortals Plan is side story of Dragon Ball Advanced. The plot centres around Zamasu stealing Broly's body instead of Goku and Broly Black initiating the Zero Mortals Plan instead. Plot Future Trunks arrives in Age 779 to tell Son Goku about a being that looks like Broly wreaking havoc in his universe, and has managed to eliminate most of the Mortal Life. He tells them that they are calling him Broly Black and is the biggest threat they've faced in a long time. After hearing the news Broly Black attacks the remaining cities and Humans while Future Trunks is gone. Broly Black is confused as he can't sense Future Trunk anywhere in the future while the others try to figure out what happened. Shin goes to Universe 10 with Kibito and talk about Majin Buu afterwards he mentions how Goku was the one who defeated Buu to the surprise of Zamasu and in returns surmises that an unnecessary existences should be eliminated. Kibito fights and loses to Zamasu as Gowasu stops the fight and Goku watches he and afterwards they return to the Universe 7. Gowasu observe Babari together and after a few blunt remarks from "Zamasu' use a Time Ring to see if his truth is THE truth. They proceed one thousand years into the future where they observe for any change and Zamasu kills one before they return learning how cruel they'll be in the future. Vegeta trains Future Trunks after asking to join them in the fight against Broly Black and decide to go to the gravity room first thing in the morning. Back on Universe 10; Zamasu is watching Broly fight against Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan and becomes confused when entire event is reversed and erased before Gowasu finally notices him and tells him that Chronoa has hooked him up to a special GodTube and jokingly asks if plans to become a GodTuber. Zamasu shows some disdain for Broly as he watches him being taken by Towa and seeing his brutal fighting style. Bulma berates Trunks for staying up all night, saying he is completely different to his future counterpart. As Vegeta and Future Trunks train Goku meditates above the pond, and is watched by Whis as Beerus wakes up. He is contacted by Grand Priest and Goku goes with Whis, and Shin to meet Zeno. After meeting with Zeno; Goku trains with Future Trunks and Vegeta while getting ready for the battle and practise several combo and strategies. After that they journey to the future where they prepare to fight Broly Black. Broly Black emerges from the clouds and after some introductions; he battle against Goku and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form and for while is overpowered until he transforms into his Super Saiyan Rosé form after receiving multiple Saiyan Power boots after Future Zamasu heals. Zamasu explains his plan to them and how the two came to be. Shocked his revelation of being immortal; Future Trunks powers up to Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 and battles against Future Zamasu while Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan God. Future Trunks admits that he expected Broly Black to use his Legendary Super Saiyan form to Future Zamasu to which he says that Broly Black has something better now. Broly Black knocks the two away with Black Gigantic Eraser and prepares to transform into his new form. He transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé and wipes the floor with the two. His energy distorts the battlefield and causes large storms. Future Trunks battles against Future Trunks, but he proves to be no match for him as he forces him back into his regular Super Saiyan form before being kicked away with ease. Vegeta stands up and tells him that he'll make his stand against until he submits to him. Channelling energy from all corners of the area; Vegeta preforms the God Fusion and as a result God Fusion Vegeta attacks him and he manages to fight evenly against each other as a he parries each attack with ease before kicking Broly Black in the chest and sending him into the ground. As result of him being matched in power by God Fusion Vegeta and becomes enraged. Future Zamasu suggests plan b and he agrees as God Fusion Vegeta Blasts him with Galick Gun. Fused Zamasu emerges from the explosion and battles against Vegeta as Goku draws energy as well and becomes God Fusion Goku. Fused Zamasu wipes the floor with both of them and easily sends them to the ground with physical attacks. They spend their time battle against Fused Zamasu and trying to defeat him, but are thrashed easily. God Fusion Goku and God Fusion Vegeta uses the Potara Earrings gained from Gowasu to fuse into God Fusion Vegito and powers up to Super Saiyan to battle against him. He wipes the floor with Fused Zamasu using only physical attacks and manages maim him with Final Kamehameha. However, despite a long and promising battle God Fusion Vegito defuses after 9 minutes of being fused. After being demolished by Fused Zamasu; God Fusion Goku ascends to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) and manages to fight evenly against him for a while and even destroys half of him with Hakai, but regenerates from all efforts until Fused Zamasu's hour is up and enters a semi-fused state. After entering his Semi-Fused State; Goku tries to destroy the Broly Black half with Hakai, but fails as he regenerates and they separate into the entity that transform into Fused Zamasu. Not matter what attack God Fusion Goku uses; Fused Zamasu recovers and multiplies. Eventually God Fusion Goku loses his form and calls Grand Zeno where the Timeline is erased. Future Trunks and Future Mai say their farewells as Goku and Vegeta resume their training. Chapters *Chapter 001 - Who is Broly Black? *Chapter 002 - Preparations for Battle *Chapter 003 - Meet Broly Black! Future Zamasu's Zero Mortal Plan *Chapter 004 - Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé!! *Chapter 005 - God Fusion!! *Chapter 006 - The Legendary and Most Powerful God!! *Chapter 007 - Potara's True Worth *Chapter 008 - God Fusion Goku's Evolution *Chapter 009 - Farewell Trunks Battles Past fights *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Present fights *Kibito vs. Zamasu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) & Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly Black (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé/Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Trunks (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Future Zamasu *Future Trunks (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan) vs. Broly Black (Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé) *God Fusion Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly Black (Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé) *God Fusion Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), & God Fusion Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé) *God Fusion Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs. Fused Zamasu (Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé) *God Fusion Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Completed) vs. Fused Zamasu (Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé/Semi-Fused) *God Fusion Goku vs. Infinite Zamasus Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Broly Category:Stories Featuring Zamasu Category:Stories Featuring Broly Category:Stories Featuring Future Trunks